A Favour for a Friend
by kazavid
Summary: How Sheppard's favour for a friend, turned in to a walk in the jungle... naked.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Favour for a Friend

**Date: **16th November 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter: **1 ?  
**Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC - Kaelyn**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **Anything up to Missing**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **How Sheppard's favour for a friend, turned in to a walk in the jungle... naked.

A Favour for a Friend

Chapter 1

John wondered how on Earth he managed to get himself in to these kinds of situations. He looked around trying to think which way he should go - back to the Jumper - he dismissed that idea as soon as he thought it. It was too far to go back there, and he didn't relish walking all that way, not while he was naked.

He grimaced as he looked down at his naked state, the only thing she'd left him with, was his boots, and she'd probably only left them because they'd have been too big for her. He reminded himself never to volunteer for anything, ever again, especially when you didn't know all the facts.

The sudden screeching in the distance startled him, he tried to see where the noise had come from, but it was impossible, the jungle was too dark and dense. He just hoped whatever animal had made the noise, was small, very small, and that it wasn't carnivorous.

He stood up and headed towards the village, the one he'd been heading to before the Jumper had crashed. He slapped his thigh as an insect bit him, he really needed some clothes, fast. He was very exposed to the elements, and he didn't relish having to walk through a whole lot of jungle, with god knows how many kinds of stinging plants, and sharp, pointy twigs. And the animals, he didn't want to think about what kind of animals were roaming through this god forsaken jungle, he just hoped he didn't bump in to any.

As he walked gingerly through the thick foliage, he thought back to how he'd gotten himself in to this mess in the first place.

----------

Eight Hours Before

John had finished delivering the medical supplies to Okuda, and now he was ready to leave.

"Any chance you could do me a little favour?" Alden asked him.

John looked at Alden, he was middle aged, with slightly receding hair and a small rotund frame, and he smiled a lot. As did most of the people on Okuda, that's why John liked coming here, he got to laze around and relax. He wasn't in any rush to get back to Atlantis, besides the only thing waiting for him back there was a huge pile of paperwork, and one thing he really hated doing, was paperwork.

"Sure, what's the favour?" he asked casually.

"I need to transport a prisoner over to the other village... I wouldn't ask, but it would take me over two or three days on foot, and with you having the ship, I just thought..."

"Hey, no problem, I'd be glad to help." John smiled and slapped Alden on the shoulder, reassuring him that he didn't mind doing it.

"Oh, you don't know how much I appreciate your doing this." Alden gushed, he was so relieved that Colonel Sheppard had agreed to do this.

"That's what friends are for." John told him, thankful for the excuse that would keep him from having to rush back to Atlantis.

"If you wait here, I'll go and sort everything out, then you can leave right away." Alden said then quickly ran off.

John sat down on the low wall that surrounded Alden's house, and waited for him to come back. Just a short while ago it had been teaming down with rain, but now the sun was glaring brightly in the sky. He pulled his shades out of his pocket and put them on to protect his eyes, then he leaned back to enjoy the sunshine and the lazy atmosphere of the village. He closed his eyes and relaxed, he really liked it here, it was so peaceful, and the people where friendly and unassuming.

"Colonel?" Alden's voice brought him out of his lazy slumber.

John opened his eyes and sat up straight. He could see two figures before him, Alden obviously being one of them, but the other one was obscured with the sunlight shining directly behind them. He covered his eyes to try and get a better look, at the same time a cloud moved across the front of the sun, blocking the glaring rays for a while. John couldn't stop staring at the woman standing in front of him.

"Hi, my names John." his smile got bigger and he stood up quickly, holding his hand out towards her.

She was gorgeous, he let his eyes take in every detail of her, from her long, blonde, hair, that curled around her face then trailed down her back, to the sparkling blue eyes, which were glaring at him. Down the length of the long, sleeveless dress, she wore, which accentuated every feminine curve she had, and she really had some very nice feminine curves, he thought. Eventually he found his eyes locked on her breasts, the full, firm mounds looked very tempting and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

He was thankful he hadn't taken his shades off, because it gave him the opportunity to take his fill of her, without her being aware of what he was doing, or where his eyes were focusing.

He glanced down, wondering why she hadn't taken hold of his hand, and that's when he saw the reason. Her hands were manacled, damn, she must be the prisoner Alden wanted him to transport. Alden hadn't mentioned that the prisoner was a woman, or that she was so damn sexy. He saw her glaring down at his hand so he dropped it to his side.

"And who's this?" He asked Alden.

"This is the prisoner you'll be transporting to the other village." Alden answered.

"Does she have a name?" he looked at her expecting her to answer him, but she didn't. She stood there, her mouth pursed in a mutinous pout.

"Her name is Kaelyn." Alden told him.

"Kaelyn, nice name." his voice was low and hoarse. He knew he should take his shades off but he couldn't, because he still couldn't stop staring at her, or her breasts.

"What did she do?" John asked as he walked behind Alden, who was leading her to the back of the Jumper.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Alden said evasively.

"Well did she murder anyone?" John asked him, he was curious as to what crime she'd committed.

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Sorry." Alden grimaced at him.

He didn't know what the big secret was but John let it go, he didn't need to know what she'd done, all he was doing was transporting her to the next village. After that he'd probably never see her again.

"So what do I do when I reach the other village?"

"You hand her over to a man called Danzig."

"And that's it, just hand her over to a guy called Danzig?"

"Yes, then your part will be finished."

"Okay, easy enough." he moved her up to the front of the Jumper.

"You need to sit down, so I can strap you in." John told her, she totally ignored him.

"Fine." John muttered, he pushed her in to the seat and strapped her in, making sure the belt was tied very snug. He still had his shades on, and he couldn't seem to focus his eyes anywhere but on her breasts. _Get a grip on yourself_, he thought, as his hands itched to reach out and touch her.

He got in to the pilots seat and started the Jumper up.

----------

He kept glancing sideways at her, but she kept her head facing forward, she might be beautiful but she wasn't very friendly.

"So, Kaelyn, what did you do to end up a prisoner?" he tried to engage her in some conversation, but she wasn't having any of it.

"What's the prison system like on this planet?" he asked jokingly, the resulting silence from her was deafening.

He sighed and checked out the display to see how far away the next village was. He'd just gotten the location when the screen began flickering. He banged his hand on the console, trying to get it to stop flickering, but the damn display screen vanished completely.

"Damn it, what the hell's wrong with it?" he bit out loudly.

He noticed the swirling dark cloud that seemed to appear out of nowhere, flashes of lightening streaked from the cloud and struck the ground like missiles. He tried to put the ship back on the ground, but before he could the Jumper was struck by lightening. The ship was sent spinning out of control. He grabbed the controls but they were unresponsive and the ship crashed in to the ground, careening along the ground until it came to a stop.

----------

Kaelyn lifted her head up and groaned as her head protested at the movement. It took a few minutes to recall what had happened, she looked to the side and saw John slumped forward, his head resting on the console in front of him.

She unbuckled the belt from around her waist and edged over to John, she began searching his pockets for the key, when she found the key she removed the manacles from her wrists. She threw them on the floor with distaste, she never wanted to see those things again.

She walked to the back of the ship and pressed several buttons until the back opened. Just as she was leaving she heard a moan coming from the pilot. She looked back to see him moving sluggishly, he slid out of his seat and crumpled on to the floor.

She sighed, she couldn't leave him like that, she had to make sure he was alright. She walked over to him and bent down to check his pulse, it was beating strong and regularly. He'd obviously banged his head because he had a cut there that was bleeding quite a lot. She looked around for something to put on the cut, she found a pack with bandages and plasters in it, she cleaned the cut and stuck a sticky dressing over it.

She managed to pull him out from underneath the pilots seat, and stretched him out in the back of the Jumper. She sat back on her heels and looked at him, very nice, she thought, letting her eyes move over his face and body. She'd been very aware of him staring at her before, even though he had been wearing dark glasses she'd know where his eyes were focused.

Now if he where the man she was supposed to be marrying there wouldn't be a problem, but, alas, he wasn't. She needed to get away from here, fast. There was no way she was going to marry a man she didn't like, and no amount of persuasion was going to change her mind. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, she smiled when he groaned and snuggled beneath it. He looked so good she couldn't resist pressing her mouth over his and kissing him. He half responded to the kiss, but he was too dazed by the bang on his head.

Kaelyn stood at the back of the Jumper and looked back at him, sadly she'd never see him again. She left the Jumper and closed the back up.

----------

John began to stir, his hazy mind searching for the female body that should be beside him. He was wondering why she'd stopped kissing him, and where had she gone. He reached his hand out to touch her, but his hand encountered nothing. He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips, he could still taste her on his mouth, he groaned, frustrated by her absence.

He suddenly snapped his eyes open as he became aware that he was lying in the back of the Jumper, with a blanket over him. He touched his hand to his aching head and felt the covering there, what the hell was going on, he wondered.

Then he remembered they'd crashed, he sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that made his head swim, he looked around thinking that Kaelyn might be hurt, but he was alone. He dropped back down and just laid there for a few moments. Obviously she was fine, or if she was hurt it couldn't be that bad if she'd gone. He wondered why she'd taken the time to put a dressing on his forehead, and then cover him up with a blanket.

He got up and opened the back of the Jumper, he looked around trying to see where he was, but all he could see was jungle. He tried the radio but the console was dead, and nothing he did brought it back to life. He sat in the pilots seat, he supposed he'd have to start walking. He grabbed a few things and stuffed them in to a pack, that's when he saw the manacles. He picked them up and looked at them, the key was still stuck in the lock, he stuffed them in his pack, he just might need them, if he came across her.

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Favour for a Friend

**Date:** 19th November 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter: **2 ?  
**Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC - Kaelyn**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **Anything up to Missing**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **How Sheppard's favour for a friend, turned in to a walk in the jungle... naked.

A Favour for a Friend

Chapter 2

Kaelyn hated the jungle, it was hot, sticky and plagued with insects, she screeched as she swatted another fly from her arm. She took a step and promptly fell on her face, the dress she wore kept tripping her up. She tried to hold it up around her thighs, but doing that only gave the flies more flesh to snack on, so she stop doing it.

She stepped over a fallen tree and her dress snagged on a branch, causing her to lose her balance again. She landed heavily on the ground, and then literally began to sink in to the thick, stinking mud that was beneath her.

The smell was horrendous and she felt herself retching, then her skin started to feel itchy, she wasn't sure if it was the mud, or if there was some kind of insect in the mud. She needed to find some clean water before she threw up, or was eaten alive.

She hadn't been looking for long before she came upon a very small pool of water. As soon as she saw it she started to drag the sodden mass of mud covered clothes from her body. She walked in to the water, immersing her whole body, then she started rubbing her hands over her skin and sluicing all the mud off. The water felt cool and refreshing against her skin, and she stayed there for a while just floating on her back.

She found herself thinking about the pilot, she remembered he'd said his name was John. She liked him and was curious about him, wondered where he came from.

When she'd washed all the mud off her, she got out of the water and stood on the bank looking down at the pile of mud caked clothes. There was no way she was going to put those back on, but she needed something to wear, she smiled as an idea came to her. She knew what she could wear, the question was, how was she going to get them?

She leaned on one of the small trees and bent it down, partly snapping it near the lower part. Then she managed, with a lot of difficulty, to pull it back at an angle, where she used the belt from her dress to pin the tree back in to place, and then she waited.

----------

John saw the sodden pile of mud soaked clothes, just lying there on the floor. He stood over them and saw that they belonged to Kaelyn, _but where the hell was she._ He frowned and glanced around, _surely she couldn't be walking around naked, could she_. Just the idea of her without her clothes on was getting to him. It wasn't like she had a change of clothes with her, so she must be naked, or half naked, he concluded. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin as the thought of her naked began to take form in his mind.

He heard the creaking sound and turned to see what it was, but he couldn't see anything. Then he heard the loud whooshing sound, just before something slammed against the back of his lower legs. He was knocked flat on his back, stunned, he laid there, wondering what had happened, and what the hell had hit him.

"I need your clothes."

"Jeez you're going to give someone a heart attack doing that." he told her.

He stared at her as she leaned over him, she didn't have a stitch of clothing on. He couldn't tear his eyes away as they wandered over her naked, and very feminine attributes. Then his eyes invariable glued themselves to her breasts.

He felt his throat drying up as he tried to speak, not that he was about to say anything of importance. No, all he wanted to ask was what she'd just asked him, cos for the life of him, he couldn't remember a thing.

"What did you say?" he croaked out.

"I need your clothes." she told him.

"What's wrong with your own clothes?" he asked, surprised that he'd managed to get a sentence out of his mouth. His eyes moved of their own volition downwards towards the juncture of her thighs, he groaned, and tried to take a deep breath.

"That's what's wrong with my clothes." he heard her say, as she pointed towards the pile of mud soaked clothes. "Now, take your clothes off." she told him, as she pointed a gun at him.

He managed to focus on the gun she held in her hand, it looked just like his gun, he thought. He lifted his head up and looked for the stunner that he'd attached to his belt, but it was gone. She must have taken his gun - when she'd taken it he wasn't sure - his mind hadn't registered anything beyond the fact that she was naked.

"You want me to take my clothes off?" he wondered why she wanted him to do this. His brain had long ago turned to mush, and he really couldn't think straight.

"Yes, now hurry up." Kaelyn was getting fed up telling him to take his clothes off. And she was starting to like the way he was looking at her. "You do understand me don't you." she wondered if he'd banged his head too hard.

"Sure I understand you, you want me to take my clothes off." he frowned, "Why do you want me to take my clothes off?" his eyes glued themselves back on to her breasts, particularly the pert nipples that stood proud and stiff, like tempting little morsels.

"I could just shoot you and then take your clothes off, if you'd prefer." she threatened.

He didn't fancy being knocked unconscious and then having his clothes removed by her. Not that he objected to it, he'd just prefer it if he were awake, and he were the one who was removing her clothes. He dragged himself up and stood there, surely he should be able to tackle a naked female, hell what kind of a man was he to let a naked female strip the clothes from his back. He frowned, that didn't sound right, but his brain was too muddled to understand why.

"I'm waiting." She said, waving the gun at him.

"You don't really want me to strip do you?" he asked, trying to stall for some time.

She smiled at him, "You know you have a real nice body, it's a shame to keep it covered up with all those clothes." she watched his face flush but he still didn't take his clothes off.

"I'll count to five and then I want to see you naked." she told him.

"One..."

He hadn't come up with a single idea as to how to get out of this, so he started to strip. He threw his tac vest to the ground in disgust, glaring at her as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Two..."

"Five doesn't give me nearly enough time to get my gear off you know." he told her as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, he grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and dragged that off as well, dropping it on top of his shirt.

"Three..." she was fascinated as she watched him strip. The more she got to see of his body, the more she wanted it.

She traced her eyes over the muscles of his chest, across the swirling whorls of hair that ran around his nipples and then lower where the hair narrowed and vanished in to the waistband of his pants. She got so caught up in admiring his physique that she forgot to keep counting.

He unzipped his pants and was just about to push them down when he realised that she'd stopped counting. He could see that she was staring at him, her eyes were focused on where his hands where resting, on the waistband of his pants. Maybe he could...

"Four." she croaked out as she managed to pull her mind back to the fact that she needed some clothes to put on.

He clenched his jaw and pushed his pants down, glaring at her when she smiled at him, standing in just his boxers and boots.

"Five." she whispered, she could hardly take her eyes off him.

"Finished." he bit out.

"You forgot something." she said hoarsely, waving the gun at his boxers. She didn't need, his boxers, she just wanted to see all of him.

"Aw, cm on... you have got to be kidding me." he groaned, he was not going to take his boxers off.

"Fine, I'll just take them off myself." she pointed the gun at him, menacingly.

He raised his hands up in defeat, "Alright, I'll take the damn things off." he shouted hooking his fingers in to the waistband of his boxers. He hesitated for a second before removing them, when she pointed the gun at him, he gritted his teeth and shoved them down his thighs and stepped out of them.

He was mad and a little embarrassed at the way she was looking at his body, she kept looking up and down his torso, specifically resting her eyes on his groin. He moved his hands to cover himself, then stopped. No, he wouldn't hide from her, he folded his arms across his chest and stared back at her. Let her look, he didn't care.

"Very nice," Kaelyn smiled at his discomfort, well what did he expect. Hadn't he done the same thing to her, twice, once when they'd first met, and just a few moments ago.

"Move over there." she motioned for him to move further back from where his clothes were strewn on the ground.

He backed up and watched her collect his clothes, she started pulling his clothes on. First it was his boxers, which hung really low on her hips, so low they looked like they were about to fall off any second. _He really shouldn't be finding this a turn on, but he was. He_ quickly sat down, trying to hide the fact that he was being turned on by her dressing in his clothes. _How perverse was that he thought, shouldn't that be the other way around._

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her wrap his belt around his pants and tie it in a knot.

"Well I'm certainly not going to the village." she wasn't going to tell him where she was going.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about you?"

"You're just gonna leave me here, defenceless?"

"Defenceless?" she lowered her eyes down to his groin, watched as he tried to hide the fact that he was aroused. "I wouldn't say you were defenceless." she said licking her lips as she stared at his body.

He had to close his eyes, because the way she was looking at him, wasn't helping him to get any kind of control over his body. When he opened his eyes he saw her vanishing in to the undergrowth.

"Nice, John, real nice. Now all you have to do is find your way out of this god forsaken jungle without being eaten alive." he slapped his hand against his chest as something bit him.

"Damn flies." he muttered.

He stood up and grimaced as his aroused body throbbed, he moved over to the pool of water and sank beneath its cooling depths. He stayed in the water until he cooled his ardour down and got some control over his body.

So what was he supposed to do now...follow her...or head to the village?

He had to do something.

TBC...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **A Favour for a Friend

**Date: **21st November 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter: **3 ?  
**Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC - Kaelyn**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **Anything up to Missing**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **How Sheppard's favour for a friend, turned in to a walk in the jungle... naked.

A Favour for a Friend

Chapter 3

Kaelyn finally admitted that she didn't have a clue where she was or which way she was going. She had been heading for the Stargate, but now she didn't even know which way that was. Of all the things she could have been taught, tracking hadn't been one of them.

No, her father had decided that it would be best if she were trained in the art of pleasing a man, so he'd sent her to a school to learn. Well knowing how to please a man wasn't going to be very useful in helping her now, was it.

She spun around and just pointed at random, _this is the way she would go_ she told herself as she followed where her finger had pointed. It didn't matter which way she went, it all looked the same to her.

----------

He wasn't sure how far he'd walked, but he'd been walking for over two hours. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been poked, prodded, scratched and bitten. He'd love to get his hands on her right now, show her exactly how defenceless he was. She could have at least left him his boxers, after all she had his pants, she didn't really need his boxers. Unless she'd just done it out of spite, or perversity.

He'd tried to use the clothes that she'd left behind, but they'd smelt so bad that he hadn't been able to pick them up, let alone wrap them around his body. Because the clothes had been so bad, he could have forgiven her taking his clothes, if she'd just left him his boxers, but no she'd taken everything.

He heard a noise up ahead, so he quickly ducked behind a tree thinking that it was an animal, he took a firmer grip on the tree limb that he'd picked up, just in case. He glanced out and saw Kaelyn, she placed his stunner on the ground and then bent down over the small pool of water to take a drink._ How come she was here, she'd gone the opposite way to him, so how come she was now heading in the direction of the village._

He snook up and grabbed his gun then he stood back and waited for her to realise he was there.

She lifted her head up and turned suddenly to see him standing there pointing the gun at her.

"I'd like my clothes back now, if you don't mind." he told her, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Why?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat as her eyes strayed over his nakedness.

"Why?" he repeated, "Because they're my clothes and I'd like them back." he told her, "So strip." he smiled as she glared at him.

"No." she flatly refused to strip, she folded her arms in defiance.

"Well, I suppose I could just shoot you, and then take them off you while you're unconscious." he said using the same threat that she'd used on him.

"You wouldn't dare." she told him.

"Wanna put me to the test?" he said looking at her with determination.

"Fine, you can have your rotten clothes back." she snapped.

He grinned and just stood back to watch her strip.

She unbuttoned the shirt and dragged it off, then she balled it up and threw it at him. He stuck his hand out and caught it.

"And the rest." he told her, waving the gun around.

She stared at him, wondering if he really would shoot her and take the clothes from her. She wasn't sure about that, the only thing she was sure of, was that he found her attractive, and she didn't need the visual sight of his arousal to know that.

She lowered her head down and smiled, maybe her knowing how to please a man could come in useful. It might also get her out of her predicament with Danzig. She started to take her time in removing the rest of the clothes.

She kept glancing at him, she wanted to see how he was reacting, see how he was responding to her teasing little strip. She got to wondering what kind of a lover he would be, sweet and gentle, or rough and demanding, well she'd soon find out.

She grabbed the bottom of the t shirt and slowly, pulled it up, then dragged it over her head and held the garment in one hand and then dropped it to the floor.

John had to swallow the groan down that was rising in his throat, as he found himself once again ensnared by the sight of her naked breasts. He saw her hands move to the zip of his pants, she unzipped them and slid the material down her legs, then stepped out of them as the material pooled around her ankles.

She was now standing there wearing just his boxers, which were riding dangerously low on her hips. He felt like he was just waiting, or praying, for them to fall down.

"Would you like these back too?" she asked, tugging on the waistband of his boxers and snapping the elastic back.

He knew she didn't have any clothes, and he was going to let her keep wearing the boxers, and the shirt. But first, he wanted some revenge for her leaving him naked. So when she asked if he wanted the boxers back he nodded his acquiescence, because he no longer had the power to speak, his throat felt completely dry.

He watched her push the boxers down her thighs, she lifted her legs out and hooked her foot in the material, then she flicked the boxers in his direction. He ignored them as they hit his chest and fell to the floor, he just stood there mesmerised by the sight of her. His body was already showing it's appreciation of her.

She came over and leaned against him, started stroking her hands across his chest as she pouted at him. He couldn't hide the fact that he was aroused, and he didn't want to.

"So what do you want me to do now?" she asked seductively, this was the first time she'd ever wanted to see if she could please a man.

"You er... you could..." he wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, but he knew he didn't want her to stop what she was doing.

She kept stroking her hands over his chest, she smiled at the feel of his muscles tensing and flexing beneath her caressing touch. She traced her fingertip around one nipple then lowered her head and pressed her tongue against his skin, and she drew her tongue firmly across his nipple. Then using the tip of her tongue, she began flicking it across the hard nub, before she drew it in to her mouth and suckled. She drew several moans and gasps from him, as she ran her tongue back and forth across his nipple.

He couldn't take any more, placing his hands on either side of her face, he slid his fingers in to her hair and pulled her head up, then crushed his mouth over hers. She groaned with pleasure as he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue between her lips, stroking his tongue over hers as he tasted her. He was so worked up, and so hot all he wanted to do was pull her on to the ground and take her. He shuddered as she began rubbing her naked body against him.

He pushed her to the ground and followed her down, pressing himself over her, he was intoxicated by the feel and scent of her. She moved her legs apart, allowing him to settle in the space she provided. He didn't have to do anything, she'd already taken hold of his erection, and was guiding him to the right place so he could plunge his hard length inside.

As soon as he felt the heat of her against the head of his erection he drove deeply, stretching her inner muscles and filling her. He'd not missed the fact that she was incredibly tight, but his shaft had slid in to her so easily, and so smoothly, showing him how hot and wet she was for him. Knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her spurred him on even more.

"Oh, god... that feels... good." he groaned pressing his shaft in as deep as he could get it.

He drew back and slammed in hard, causing her whole body to jerk back. She bent her knees up and tightened her thighs against his hips, as he slammed in again. He'd wanted to do this from the moment he'd seen her, now he wasn't so sure he could last long enough. He kept still for a moment, trying to regain some control, while his body throbbed uncontrollably inside her.

"Don't stop." she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. She began tightening and clenching her inner muscles along his length as she felt him throbbing inside her.

"I'm not." he told her hoarsely, pulling almost all the way out, he slammed back in, jerking her body back again. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew he should stop, but he couldn't. He carried on slamming in to her, harder and harder, striving to reach the end goal.

It felt so good, and whatever she was doing with her body was pushing him closer and closer to losing it. He moaned hoarsely as he felt her hips undulating beneath him, her hands clasping against his back, stroking and caressing him. She pushed her face in to the curve of his neck moaning and whimpering her pleasure as she urged him on.

The sweat began to bead across his chest as his driving thrusts became more forceful, he lifted his head up so he could see her. She had her eyes closed, her lower lip was clenched between her teeth as she concentrated her efforts on meeting his driving thrusts.

Lowering his head down he took her lower lip in to his mouth, and teased it with his teeth. He could feel her muscles tightening around his erection as she began to climax. Feeling her muscles rippling along his shaft pushed him closer to his own. He took a couple more thrusts and felt the tell tale pulse as his body released his essence inside her. He pressed his groin tightly against her as his body continued to pulse and jerk.

When the pleasure in his body had ebbed away he moved to the side. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but it was something that had been building in him since he'd first seen her, and he didn't think anything could have stopped it.

Now all he had to do was deliver her to Danzig and he could go home, end of story, he hoped.

She seemed to be asleep so he reached over to his pack and pulled out the manacles. He just knew she wasn't going to like this, but he had promised Alden that he'd deliver her to Danzig. And he never broke a promise if he could help it. Besides it wasn't up to him to judge their justice system on why she was a prisoner.

He put the manacles on her wrists and put the key back in his pack. He wasn't sure he wanted to be here when she realised what he'd done.

He looked down at her sleeping beside him and smiled, he began lazily stroking his hands across her naked breasts, then let his fingers trace around the dark areola. He gently pinched the nipple then rolled it between his finger and thumb, causing her to moan deep in her throat. He knew she liked him, knew she'd been sexually turned on by him, he closed his eyes as he remembered how ready she'd been for him. He stopped touching her breasts when he realised that she was waking up.

He really wasn't looking forward to this part.

TBC...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
